You're late for a very important date
by unicorns223
Summary: Santana arrives late to Brittany's house and must suffer the consequences. Pointless smut, Dom!Britt, spanking, toy play, etc. Terrible at summaries...


**This is my first time writing an all smut one shot. It's also my first time writing the dom/sub theme so please let me know if I have made any mistakes at all because I want to get better at writing; especially first person. Enjoy :P**

* * *

I exit my bathroom and start rummaging through my draws for a tight fitting dress and some decent underwear. I finish brushing my hair, slip on a pair of heels and check the clock. 9:10 pm. _Shit!_ I quickly grab my keys and run to my car.

9:20. Ok, that's not too late, maybe she won't get angry. I lightly laugh at myself because I know she hates it when I fail to be punctual.

My heart starts to pound faster as I make my way to the front door; just thinking of the pleasurable pain in store for me is making me weak at the knees yet nervous at the same time.

I slowly tap my knuckles on the wooden door and wait for a sign to enter.

No answer.

I slowly twist the door knob and find it's unlocked: I quickly make my way in side and as I turn around after I shut the door she's there. I gasp from the surprise and slightly jump back.

''You're late.'' She states bitterly, glaring at me with dark blue eyes. It sends shivers down my spine whenever she looks at me like that, which I don't understand since it's practically just anger and disappointment. I slowly take a deep breath and lift my eyes to meet hers, looking at her attire on my way up, and I must say: those heels should be illegal, and those stockings being held up by suspenders that disappear under her short skirt are stopping me from thinking of a decent reason as to why I am late.

I've got none.

''You look insanely hot right now.'' I settle on a rather _over used _complement between us, but it only seems to make her angrier.

''Flattery won't get you anywhere.'' She growls, taking a step forward and lightly wrapping her right hand around my throat; pulling me slightly closer to her.

I gasp as she pulls up, making me look up at her. It makes me feel small: being looked down upon. Sure I'm wearing heels as well, but so is Brittany, so the height difference is still there. She squeezes a bit tighter before letting go, her hand then returning to her side. She slowly looks over my choice of clothing and rolls her eyes.

''Trying to _'impress'_ me won't get you anywhere either.'' She says, putting her hands on her hips, slowly starting to walk around me.

''Since the reason you're getting punished tonight is because you clearly can't follow rules; I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Is that clear?'' She questions, coming to a stop right behind me, her hot breath making my hair tickle the back of my neck.

I nod as my eyes find a focus spot on the ground.

I hear the clicking of her shoes again until she stops in front of me now. Her hand slowly slides over my shoulder: leaving goose bumps in its wake, and slips into my hair. She grabs a fistful and tugs forcefully, making me suck in a breath and close my eyes tightly at the jolt.

''Rule Number 1. No talking unless I instruct otherwise.'' She says; pulling my hair even tighter in her fist, making sure I'm looking at her. I quickly nod, keeping my eyes on her.

''Rule Number 2: Stay still unless I tell you to do something. This includes no touching yourself or me unless you want to be punished further.'' She states, waiting for me to nod so she can continue. I do so and she moves closer, her lips grazing my earlobe.

''Rule Number 3: I decide when you come: if you do so without my permission there _will_ be consequences.'' She states with finality as she pulls my hair even tighter to show her dominance even more. I wince but nod never the less.

We haven't even started yet and I'm already dripping with arousal, I just hope I can take my punishment and follow the rules long enough to get what I so desperately need.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice she's walked behind me until I feel her free my hair and grab both of my wrists forcefully before pin them behind my back, wrapping a smooth material around them and pulling it tight.

I fully realise what she's done when she lets my wrists go and they stay behind my back. I slowly try to move my arms, testing the restraint in place but she sees my every move and grabs my wrists with one hand all the while making a tight fist in my hair.

I gasp, loving the pain caused by her pulling my raven locks: like she doesn't even care if she's hurting me or not, it's a huge turn on and I can't help but let my eyes roll back into my head when she starts to push me towards the stairs.

''Stand up straight.'' She orders, pulling on my hair until I'm upright again.

I hadn't even known I was hunched over because I was focusing on my feet, making sure I didn't trip up the stairs because, let's be honest, this would be one of the worst times to trip over.

* * *

We make it to her room and she pushes the slightly ajar door open with my shoulder. She turns me around and shoves on my chest, making me land on her bed. I let out a puff of air as I hit the mattress and start trying to sit up.

I finally get into a sitting position when she squats on the ground in front of me, her new black lace underwear on full display. She pulls my shoes off and throws them under her bed.

''New underwear I see.'' I purr. She stands up and looks down at me with the same glare as before.

_Dammit!_ Rule Number 1.

''You never learn do you, clearly you want to be punished…'' She says in frustration, grabbing me by the neck with a bit more force than last time. The tightening of my windpipes and the slight extra effort it takes to breathe is strangely turning me on beyond belief and I can't help but whimper.

''Stand up.'' She commands. I stand up quickly, not wanting to disobey her again; I already have _god _knows what coming my way. She pulls out another silk strip from the small pocket in her skirt.

''Open your mouth.'' She demands pulling it taut in front of my face, ready to potentially gag me. I slightly relent but when she raises an eyebrow at me, almost daring me to disobey her, I drop my mouth open. She quickly shoves the silk into my mouth and ties it tightly behind my head.

''There; now you'll shut up and be a good little slut won't you?'' She states bluntly, tightening the tie one more time before spinning me around again. I nod lightly.

She grabs my bound wrists and pushes me over to the computer desk in the corner of the room. She holds me to the side as she pushes her books and laptop to one side before moving me to face the desk once more. I visibly gulp, knowing what's coming next.

''Bend over.'' She whispers in my ear, her hot breath tickling my neck. I turn my head and look at her with the biggest pout I can manage with the silk separating my lips.

''Don't look at me like that. You could have been kneeling on a_ nice_ _soft_ bed, but _you_ chose to break the rules, _yet_ again. Now. Bend. Over'' She growls in my ear, making me whimper pathetically as I lay my chest flat on the desk, turning my head to the side so I can _just_ get a glimpse of her behind me.

''Finally taking orders are we?'' She retorts, slowly pulling my dress up over my hips. I nod my head and let out a light moan when I feel her pull my underwear down my legs, taking them off completely and throwing them behind her.

Without warning her hand comes down on my left ass cheek rather forcefully, making me squeal and lean away from her. She brings her hand down 3 more times on the same cheek.

I scream this time, biting into the silk.

''Shut up, you knew it was coming ever since you decided to disobey me…'' She brings her hand down four times in a quick succession, rubbing it painfully slow straight after the stinging starts; creating a heated buzzing feeling against my skin. I bite into the material in my mouth even harder to stop from screaming out as she slaps down four times on my other cheek, rubbing it like the slaps before.

She brings a hand down forcefully on both cheeks and I jump forward, letting out the scream I was trying to hold in. I start to push myself into the table, trying to ignore the stinging of my, what I assume, red raw ass.

She releases my ass and wraps a hand around my throat, pulling me back into a standing position.

''Stop moving whore.'' She hisses into my ear, clamping her hand rather tightly around my throat before releasing me. I discreetly try to move my bound hands down to sooth the warm skin of my behind but the action doesn't go unseen.

''That's it!'' She yells, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pushing me hard onto the desk. I let out a puff of air as I hit the surface, hissing in pain as she uses her free hand to start slapping my left cheek over and over again. The pain is continuous now because she doesn't relent, changing from cheek to cheek without so much as a second in between. I hold back my cries of pleasurable pain, biting forcefully into the spit soaked silk in my mouth. A single tear falls from my eye once she's stopped her assault.

''Good girl'' she hums from behind me, lightly rubbing over the welts on my ass one more time before loosening the grip in my hair: but not removing her hand completely. I feel her free hand slowly trail up my thigh.

Her hand doesn't even reach my centre before I feel the tip of her finger slide easily over my slick skin.

''You liked being spanked didn't you? You're so fucking wet.'' She questions, collecting the rest of the arousal that ran onto my thigh. I whimper pathetically when I hear her sucking on her finger, nodding at her almost forgotten question.

A lone finger enters me and she swirls it around, making me moan, but the pleasure is short lived when she removes her finger again, licking it clean once more.

She tightens her grip again and pulls my hair until I'm standing in front of her. She spins me around and slightly pushes me back until I'm leaning on the desk. I scream out in pain but can't jump from my spot since she is holding my shoulders. My ass hurts more than it did when she first smacked it: it almost feels like when you have a bruise on your knee or thigh and you bump it on something.

''Fuck up bitch you love it.'' She states, pushing me a little harder into the table. She's right: I love the pain; the constant throbbing between my legs is proof of that.

''you are not to speak. Ok?'' she questions, playing with the tie to the silk in my mouth. I nod enthusiastically.

She unties the material and removes it, shoving it into her pocket.

She pushes me a bit further onto the desk and spreads my legs. She looks me right in the eye as she shoves two fingers into me, knuckle deep.

I moan out as quietly as I can, my wrists lightly pulling on their restraint. She curls them a few times before removing them. I mentally groan and it takes all of my willpower to not grind into her.

''Taste yourself.'' She commands, holding the two coated digits in front of my face. I lean forward eagerly, taking them into my mouth, suckling greedily. I moan and my eyes flutter closed for a split second as I taste my own arousal.

I look up and see her staring at my mouth, watching the way my tongue slips between her two fingers to make sure I got it all. She slowly removes her fingers from my mouth and puts her arm down to her side.

''Good girl.'' She states, brushing the hair out of my face and placing a light kiss on my lips before taking a step back. She pulls me into a standing position and turns me around again, untying my wrists.

'' Strip, go lie on the bed, and don't move once you're done.'' She demands, taking another step back as she watches me remove my dress and bra rather quickly then make my way to the bed and lay down.

When she looks satisfied with where I'm sitting she walks to the edge.

She straddles my middle and grabs my wrists, pinning them above my head before leaning down and kissing me hungrily. I whimper at the contact, kissing back with as much force as I can.

My left wrist is being tied to the top left corner bed post before I even register what is going on. My right wrist is next and I am once again bound. I look back up at her and see her smirking down at me.

''you honestly thought I would trust you not to touch after all the rules you broke?'' she retorts, getting up off my middle and standing next to the bed. My eyes follow her and they widen when I see her start to strip.

She slowly starts to raise her tight singlet, pulling it to just under bra; her hands smooth over her abs. She pulls her skirt slightly so it's_ just _resting below her hips, showing off more skin as she toys with the hem, her finger grazing lightly below the material.

She pulls her shirt the rest of the way off and the action makes her stomach muscles ripple, I whimper pathetically and press my thighs together. She smirks and bends over; putting her ass on full display as she slowly pulls her skirt and underwear down, making sure her hands lightly caress her own behind.

I squirm around on the bed, pulling on my restraints; just one touch, that's all I need.

I decide to close my eyes and try to cool myself down, but just as I'm about to, I feel the bed dip and her slick core on my stomach.

I quickly open my eyes and moan at the sight of her slowly starting to hump me. She playfully slides her hands over her stomach and starts caressing her own breasts as she picks up the speed. She has kept her stockings and garters on so the material rubs at my sides, lightly scratching me in the best way.

''I'm gonna come all over your abs, would you like that?'' She questions, clearly already knowing what the answer will be. I nod anyway, watching her lips separate against my stomach as she grinds harder, her hands now gripping the sheets next to my head.

I switch between watching my abs become slicker as she starts moving impossibly faster and her ever changing facial expressions of pleasure.

She start's to grind long strokes now, her back arching with every forward thrust. She flicks her hair back, looking down at me for a minute before her eyes close and her head tilts back; her mouth slightly ajar. choppy, nonsensical words leave her mouth as she grips the sheets tighter.

A couple more thrusts and she comes undone, screaming out in pure ecstasy, her arousal coating my stomach. I moan at the sight, my thighs clenching tightly. Now I _really_ need to release, the throbbing between my legs is becoming almost painful.

She releases the sheets and leans back on my stomach, running her fingers through her hair and grinding a couple more times to spread her come across my stomach. Her smell hits me even stronger now and I practically start drooling, she must notice because she grabs my jaw to make me look at her.

''you want to taste me don't you?'' She questions, sitting up slightly, running her fingers through her slick folds and bringing them to her own mouth, moaning loudly. I nod furiously, clenching my thighs once again.

''you want me to ride your face don't you?'' she teases, making her way up my body agonizingly slowly. I nod vigorously once more, pulling on my restraints even though I know I won't get out of them.

''Well you're lucky you finally kept your mouth shut.'' She says, finally placing a knee either side of my head.

The smell of her arousal smacks me right in the face and I start to salivate even more. In one swift motion she lowers herself onto my face, her hands already finding their place in my hair. I start licking straight away: long broad strokes, swirling around her clit and prodding at her entrance. Her hands tangle painfully in my hair as she rides my face faster, my nose rubbing her clit as I snake my tongue into her heat.

''oh fuck, faster bitch, make me fucking come!'' she orders, pressing down harder so my tongue goes deeper. I do as I'm told, removing my tongue from her tight hole and I start licking fast swirls around her clit until her thighs clench around my head and she moans out into the empty room.

''f-fuck, again!'' She whines out, grinding down on my face like no tomorrow.

I don't slow my movements and I successfully make her come again just as the waves of the last one subside. She brackets my head tightly, her calves pulling my arms up as she tenses, making the material tied around my wrists painfully tight. I keep my mouth wide, her arousal oozes into my waiting tongue.

''lick me clean.'' She orders, and I oblige, licking up every last delicious drop that seeps from her core. Once she's satisfied with my job at cleaning her off she moves back down to my stomach and straddles it again.

''Good girl.'' She praises, sliding further down the bed and licking my abs, cleaning off her own arousal and I moan out rather loudly. I can feel my thighs sliding against each other quite easily already. I think I'm going to come just by her licking my warm skin.

Once my stomach is clean she moves to kneel between my legs, spreading them wide. I whimper as the cool air hits my throbbing clit. I try to clench my thighs to relish the slight pang of pleasure it gives but she is holding my legs open.

''look at how wet you are you little slut.'' She says, cupping my sex.

I moan out, feeling her fingers slide through my_ very_ slick folds. She holds them up for me to see then puts them in her mouth, suckling with a smirk, her perfect teeth showing at the sides. I pull on the restraints like no tomorrow, grunting in sexual frustration as I grind into her hand the best I can while she's holding my legs practically in a split with her thighs

''you wanna be fucked don't you?'' Two lithe fingers are rammed into my weeping hole before I can reply, making me moan out in pleasure; my head falls back on the bed and my eyes roll into the back of my head. My body already feels _too_ stimulated, _too_ warm from all of the teasing; I can already tell I'll be coming sooner rather than later.

My eyes don't stay closed for long when I feel a hand slap down on the side of my face. I hiss in pain as I look up at her: she smiles sadistically as she does it again; her fingers staying still inside me.

''Answer me.'' She demands, grabbing my chin to make sure I'm looking at her. I gulp and decide to voice my answer, hoping I don't get in trouble again.

''fuck yes.'' I moan as her fingers leave me before three of them pound in hard, making my body jolt.

She starts going at a rapid pace, curling her fingers ever few thrusts. I'm getting closer and closer to the edge as my moans become choppy.

Her hand wraps around my throat and grips rather tightly, pushing me even closer to the edge.

''You want to come don't you?'' She questions as she starting to pound into me impossibly faster, slick noises filling the room. My eyes shut tightly as her hand loosens a bit.

''oh f-fuck yes, I'm s-so c-close'' I spit out as my breath quickens. I feel my walls just start to clench when she pulls out, making me groan in frustration. my walls almost sting from the orgasm it was just about to clench too.

''too bad, I don't think a little slut like you _deserves_ to come just yet.'' She says, slapping down on my dripping wet pussy on her last word, making me squeal out as that one motion pushes me to the edge _yet _again.

I try to squeeze my thighs together to give me that one kick to push me_ over_ the edge, but of course she's holding them apart again, a smirk on her face. She slides up so her thighs are holding them open in a split as she leans up and unties my wrists. I quickly slide one down my body to finish myself off but she grabs it roughly and tuts at me.

''Rule Number Three.'' She states, grabbing my other wrist and pulling me into a sitting position. She holds them with one hand as her free hand grips my hair tightly.

''I am going to leave the room for a minute, and when I get back you are to be on your stomach, If you touch yourself at all while I'm gone there will be _serious _consequences. Is that clear?'' She questions, gripping my hair tighter. I nod.

She releases me and gets up from the bed, giving me one last stern look before disappearing into the bathroom.

I turn over onto my stomach and keep my hands behind my back to resist the urge to touch myself. Time ticks by and I wonder what she's doing. I still stay on my belly, just in case she pops out of nowhere and see's I haven't followed orders _yet_ again.

I honestly don't know what's _wrong_ with me tonight, I _know_ I've been asking Brittany to be a _bit_ more aggressive lately yet I _still _disobey her; maybe I really _do_ love the pain and apparently crave it since I'm not following her rules tonight. I stick with my decision to stay on my belly like I was told because I _don't_ want to know what comes after a spanking like the one I got before._ Maybe_ I do. _Oh_ I don't_ know_ any more, all I know is I am_ indeed _in love with the pleasure I get from being spanked, slapped and even choked, _not_ to mention when she pulls my hair, that light sting over my scalp when she does it_ really_ hard is pure ecstasy.

''Good girl'' she says, making me lose my thoughts and turn my head to look at her. My breath hitches when I look over her body. A rather large red phallus hangs from the straps wrapped tightly around her hips and thighs.

She stalks over to the bed, the object between her legs moving slightly with each step. She climbs onto the mattress and moves around until I feel her knees touch my feet.

I try to turn my head as much as I can to see what she's doing but she's elusive and I can't see anything but her legs no matter how hard I try. I feel her hands grab my wrists from my sides and pull them forcefully behind my back. I groan because I know what she's going to do next.

''Shut up. You honestly thought I would trust you after how bad you've been today?'' she retorts, tying my wrists together tightly behind my back with the same silk as before. She releases by wrists and leans back again so her knees aren't touching me.

''On your knees'' she orders, lightly pulling on my hips so I'm slightly lifted off the bed. I do as I'm told and slide my knees up the bed which in turn shoves my face into the pillow I am now leaning on.

I feel the bed shift and turn my head to see her kneeling on the mattress next to my head. Her hand slips into my hair and pulls lightly, making my whole body lift of the bed slightly.

''Suck.'' She commands, jutting her hips forward and pulling my hair so my lips meet the tip of the strap on. I gulp as she pushes again, just separating my lips and hitting my teeth. She is just about to push harder when I open my mouth, causing the object to hit the back of my throat. I try to pull back but she holds me on. My lips reach a bit over half way up the rather large object and I pull back again, repeating my action.

''Is that all you've got? I wanna hear you fucking gag.'' She husks, pushing the phallus further into my mouth until I feel it push down my throat slightly, making me choke and gag. She holds me there for a moment before letting me pull back slightly to catch my breath.

I do as I'm told and keep sucking as if it were a real cock, taking it deep in my throat and running my tongue up the shaft. I look up at her through my lashes as I bob my head up and down and she moans rather loudly.

''fuck you look so fucking hot when you do that.'' She hums, pushing me down all the way until my lips touch the base, I struggle to keep my eyes looking up at her but I do and she moans once again. She pulls me back so my mouth detaches from the strap on with a wet pop, saliva stringing from my bottom lip to the tip of the dildo.

She keeps her grip on my hair as she shuffles around the bed until she's behind me. My face is shoved into the mattress as she rams the strap on into my tight hole, all 8 inches until her hips meet mine. I moan out loudly but it's muffled by the pillow.

My hands squeeze into fists behind my back as she pulls out slowly and slides in again just as slow until our hips meet once more. I whine when she doesn't move her hips again.

I start to use all of my strength to practically ride the phallus as best I can in my position. She releases my hair and slaps her hands down on both my ass cheeks, making me squeal and stop my thrusts. She pushes on them until the strap on is completely out of me and I whimper.

''Look at you humping me, so fucking desperate to be fucked aren't you?'' she questions, slapping a hand down on my ass once more. I Bite into the pillow and nod vigorously. She slowly starts running the tip of the dildo up and down my slit making me hum into the pillow. She runs her free hand down the hollow of my arched back before bringing it back to rest on my hip.

''I wanna hear you fucking beg for it like the little slut you are.'' She growls, bring her hand down on my ass once again. I wince and turn my head to the side so I can be heard.

''Please, _please_ fuck me, I'm _so_ fucking _wet_ I _need_ to fucking come,_ please_ fuck me senseless I don't _care_ if I can't walk tomorrow I need to be fucked, please Brittany!'' I whine out, thrusting back into her hips, making the phallus slide hard against my clit.

She grips my hips roughly and thrusts forward forcefully, making the headboard of the bed hit the wall. Her pace is fast and unrelenting as soon as she starts thrusting. My moans are choppy and my breaths are laboured and fast. She let's out a couple high pitched almost whines as she starts moving in a figure eight every few thrusts, her pace changing from slow to fast and back again every once in a while, making me groan in frustration.

Every time my walls start to grip tightly, her thrusts become shallow and slow until I cool off, then she's pounding into me hard again, building up my orgasm until she slows once more. It's driving me insane.

I start to thrust back insanely fast, making my thighs burn and let out a string of 'fucks' and 'so goods'. I'm just about to find my release when her nails dig into my hips and she stops my movements completely.

''no no no!'' I cry out, trying desperately to push back one more time but her grip is so tight my attempt is useless. She chuckles almost sadistically as she pulls out of me agonisingly slow. I bite into the pillow so hard my jaw begins to ache. My nails dig into my palms so hard they nearly draw blood.

''Please Brittany! I'm going insane right now, just fuck me already; I'm sorry for breaking the rules. Just. _Please._'' I beg, rolling my hips back. I hear her hum as if she's thinking about it.

''I don't know, Maybe I want to keep you waiting a little bit longer.'' Brittany says. I groan again and attempt to push back once more.

''Please, I'm begging you: choke me, gag me, spank me, slap me, I don't care, I just need to come, _so_ bad.'' I moan, letting a whimper escape my lips. She chuckles breathily, grabbing my hair and tugging it so my top half is slightly lifted off the bed.

''That's my girl.'' She hums, pounding in _hard_, making the bed rock into the wall once more. She starts a quick pace, pushing deep and hard with each thrust. She releases my hair and wraps her hand around my throat, her free one under my elbows, yanking me into an almost upright position as she continued to fuck me hard. God it felt good, Incoherent words leaving my mouth as my mind got lost in the pleasure.

''Come for me.'' She groans.

Before I know it I'm coming, bellowing out into the room, stiffening against her strong hands. My eyelids become heavy and I start to come down from my high.

But just as my walls slowly begin to unclench, she starts her movements once more.

She releases my throat and grips an elbow in each hand, holding me up as she continues to dive deep inside me. My stomach muscles clench and un-clench to take some of the strain off my shoulders.

She makes her thrusts impossibly faster and pulls on my elbows more, making the bed rock hard with every motion. I come un-done again, clenching extremely tight around the phallus, but she still manages to slide all the way back in as I tumble over the edge.

''F-uck'' I breath out as I go limp in her arms, trying to catch my breath. She pulls me up until I'm in an upright position again. I lean back on her, too spent to sit up on my own. Without warning she pushes up, making the object inside me hit my g-spot. I hiss out as she does it again, and again, her pace slowly quickening.

''baby… I can't'' I whine into her ear. She just chuckles under her breath and licks across my neck then up to my earlobe.

''Last time I checked I was in control, and I say you have one more in you. Now fucking take it like the slut you are.'' She said, shoving me back down onto the bed, her fist in my hair as she started her movements once again.

At first it hurt, since my pussy was so swollen and red, but once she tightened her fist in my hair and called me a 'good little slut' the pain was gone, and was replaced with extreme pleasure.

She presses me into the mattress, and with her free hand starts to rub my clit at the same speed of her thrusts. She starts to slow down her movements, just enough to keep me just out of reach of my orgasm.

This time it frustrated me even more since_ she_ said I had one more in me, so _why _won't she fucking give it to me! Just when I'm about to whine about it she pulls my hair, making my body bend into her.

''Who do you belong to?'' she yells at me, slowly starting to fasten her thrusts. I moan out into the room, pulling on my restraints like no tomorrow.

''You'' I whimper, thriving around in her arms like a mad man.

I must have looked like a mess, my hair messy, a sheen of sweat coating my body and of course the many marks across my collar bone and arms.

She releases my hair and wraps an arm around my mid-section instead.

''I can't hear you, who the fuck do you belong to?!'' she orders, quickening once again, her movements practically a blur. My moans are coming out as stuttered messes now, cutting out with each thrust, becoming higher pitched than usual.

You! Only you, I'm y-your S-lut!'' I bellow out as I make it to the precipice again. She grips me tighter in her arm and starts to rub my clit again.

''Scream my name when you come, I want everyone to know you're mine.'' She demands, pinching my clit, making me go over the edge, screaming her name as requested. My body decides to have a mind of its own, grinding and bending in her arm.

She grabs me with both her arms now and kisses my neck as I come down from my high.

She pulls out of me, bringing one last whimper from my lips and unties my wrists. I turn around and flop down on to the bed, too tired to stay upright. She removes the phallus from the straps and puts it under her bed for now.

She kisses each of my wrists and pulls me into her, my head resting on her chest.

''I love you.'' She whispers, placing a kiss on my forehead.

''I love you too.'' I hum, looking up at her, happy to see bright blue eyes staring back at me.

''God I love when you do that…'' I add, lightly rubbing at my wrists.

''Was it too much? I mean you _did_ ask for me to be a bit rougher.'' Brittany says, looking at me with a worried look and a small pout, it was adorable.

''Not at all, I loved it a _lot_ more than I thought I was going to.'' I admit, looking down at my hands.

''Good, because I loved it as well: almost as much as I love you'' she adds sheepishly, nuzzling her nose into my neck.

''You are such a dork sometimes'' I say, wrapping my arms around her back.

''Whatever you love me'' She hums into my neck, wrapping her arms around my back.

''Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, smart, beautiful, talented, sexy, funny, strong, protective, did I say sexy? I'm pretty sure sexy is an understatement.'' I ramble off, running my hands up and down her spine.

''Now who's being a dork?'' she retorts, her cheeks turning a deep red. I chuckle at her and kiss her one more time before letting myself slip into a deep slumber.

* * *

**And there we go. let me know what you think :D**


End file.
